Sky's Changing Secret
by Derron116
Summary: A black-and-green stallion with secrets, a secret that if revealed very well could turn Ponyville and maybe even all of Equestria on their head, a secret made all the more needed to be unknown since Queen Chrysalis's failed siege of Canterlot. Rated T for possible language, maybe violence, and mostly paranoia
1. First Arrival

**AN: Hola! This is Derron116, and I'm here to bring you my first purely MLP fanfic, well with a single crossover, in a way, what this crossover is will be extremely easy to figure out. Anyways, if you loved my previous story, Minecraft Youtubers in MLP Minecraft, well I think you'll love this one as well, I did this one on my own, without my sister, but I hope that you like this one as well. I'm first placing this fic here on FF as basically a test to see if people like my writing style and hopefully to improve my writing as well, once I feel like I'm ready, I'll upload this over on Fimfiction to gauge it's possible success there, but baby steps amigos. A few final things to note, if you read A Novel Tale over on Fimfiction, the headcanon of the changelings is similar to the one there, I have my own headcanon in use here, but like I said is very similar to that one. One final thing, for a few weeks after the upload of this chapter, I'll be in Mexico so no work to be done, I'll begin work when I get back.**

**Ponyville, 3 years ago**

A black stallion with green zebra-like stripes then-17 years old exited the train from Manehatten, his name was Sky Sprinter, he lived there for a couple years after his parents sent him to "experience life away from Cloudsdale," along with his then-12 year old Green Pegasus sister Stardust, and his then-6 year old Red Pegasus sister Redwind. They started heading towards the rest of Ponyville when they were greeted by a very enthusiastic, some might say insane young pink Earth Pony mare, she quickly said, "Hello there new ponies! My name is Pinkie Pie! What's yours?"

All three looked at her as if she was crazy, which she probably was, for 2 minutes before Stardust blinked her eyes and then said, "Um, my name is Stardust Sprinter, the filly to my left is Redwind Sprinter, and the frozen pony to my right is my big brother Sky Sprinter."

Sky's eyes regained focus and he shook his head a couple times before saying, "Yes, that's the three of us."

Pinkie then immediately said, "Hello Sky, Stardust, and Redwind! You all deserve a 'Welcome to Ponyville, Sprinter Siblings' party! The audience demands it!"

This causes Sky to raise his eyebrow, "Audience? There's no pony out here."

"Not the ponies, silly," Pinkie replied, "The ones out there, they're watching us right now," she then pointed a hoof towards a space above the ground that didn't look any different from anywhere else really, then she looked towards that space and said, "Kinda creepy you guys, don't you have anything better to do than watch us do stuff? Doesn't it get boring after awhile?"

"Um, there's nopony over there, Pinkie Pie," Sky said while Stardust raised her hooves to about ear level and circled them in the, "she's crazy" sign while looking at Redwind, causing the little filly to giggle. Causing Sky to turn his head towards them and the two immediately stopped.

"Of course there's somepony right there, you just can't see them because you don't have my Pinkie Senses," Pinkie said matter-of-factly

"Pinkie Senses?" Sky asked.

"Pinkie Senses allow me to see what happens before it happens, and apparently to see the audience, beware the twitchy tail!" she said before her tail twitched, she pointed a hoof towards Sky and said, "Twitchy tail! Move!" But he didn't move before a random cloud unloaded all its rain right on top of him plus a few pebbles.

"That's unusual," Stardust noted

"That's my Pinkie Sense in action," Pinkie said to Stardust before turning back to Sky, "I told you to move, silly, not stay there and take it,"

"Well, there may be better explanations than some sort of sixth sense, but I won't pursue it, for now at least," Sky said, 'I might have to pursue something later, maybe, after we get settled in then I think that I might, if I had any scientific equipment, oh well, I'm sure somepony will try to figure it out, I'd love to know what happens to that pony when they do try.'

"Alrighty then! It's time that I begin planning the party! See you later, all three of you!" Pinkie said before running off.

"Well, that was interesting," Sky said. The three were about to continue on when a mare's voice yelled, "Watch out!" Right before a grey Pegasus mare crashed into the ground in front of them of them, causing Sky to say concerned, "Oh my Celestia! Are you ok?"

The grey Pegasus raised her head, revealing that she had crossed, some might say Derpish, eyes, she then replied, "I'm fine, thanks for asking, I just lost focus and, um, this happens a lot actually,"

Sky then noticed numerous letters scattered around the grey mare, "Let me help you with those," He said as he gathered them up. The two of them plus Stardust gathered up the letters and put them back into the grey mare's saddle bags.

"Thanks, I'd probably be out of a job if I lost those, more often. Anyways, my name is Derpy Hooves, or you can call me Ditzy, I don't care much, what's yours?" Sky then introduced himself and his sisters before Derpy abruptly said, "Wanna be friends?"

Which caused Sky to say "What?"

Derpy then repeated, "Wanna be friends? The Doctor always tells me that I can never have too many friends, unless they're Daleks, because 'Daleks are creatures that are only satisfied with the extermination of other species and following orders.'"

She said that last part with a mocking tone before a stallion's voice said, "It's true though, they are quite nasty buggers." The four ponies turned their head towards the source of the voice, which turned out to be a Brown colored Earth Pony stallion, "Hello to you three, I see you've met my-"

"Marefriend!" Derpy said interrupting him.

The stallion nodded his head, "Yes, my marefriend, Derpy Hooves. I shall now introduce myself, I am the Doctor, you may either call me by that name, Doctor Whooves, or perhaps Time Turner, oh yeah, that one is good, considering my cutie mark is an hourglass and I do love my various travels through time, what do you think Derpy?"

Derpy thought for a quick second, "I much prefer calling you the Doctor, because you are my Doctor," Derpy then hugged the Doctor very tightly,

"Yes, indeed." The Doctor said happily. He then remembered the three ponies in front of them, "Oh yes, you three, anyways, never trust Daleks and Cybermen and will you be Derpy's friend, as she asked?"

Sky thought for a moment, "Sure, living in a new place, I think having friends would be great for us."

The Doctor smiled and said, "Very good, if you have room for one more friend, I'd like to occupy that space, not like how the Daleks tried to occupy many different planets or how the Earth's Germany occupied much of its surrounding area but the good kind where one is simply in a place, or something like that, oh I know! Occupy like chips occupy the space next to fish, or like bananas at a party."

"Sure, the more the merrier, right?" Sky replied smiling

"Indeed." The Doctor said before Derpy then asked him, "Can we show them the-," before he covered up her mouth with his hoof, "Not yet, Derpy, now's not the right time to show them our blue box." He then turned his head to the Sprinter siblings and said, "No need to worry about what my dear Derpy said, you'll find out long enough, but please don't bombard me with questions about it, Pinkie takes up approximately 4.9752% of my day in just questions, she's quite the observant and intelligent mare, although you don't usually get that impression with the way she acts at times, but oh well, enough about that subject, Derpy and I will take our leave now, no need in taking up anymore of your time, yes?"

"Oh don't worry about taking up our time, anytime used speaking with friends is time well spent in my opinion," Sky said. And with that the Grey Pegasus mare and the Brown Earth Pony stallion went on their way to who knows where, while the three Sprinter siblings continued on their way towards the main area of Ponyville.

Ponyville, Present Day

Sky, now 20 years of age, looked at the sky outside the window of his room, and thought, _I remember that day so well, so many friends made that first day, first Pinkie became my friend, then Derpy and Time Turner, then that fantastic party, the emotions were great there, and that cake was delicious too, that Pinkie Pie is definitely a great party mare._ He finished that thought before closing the blinds on the window and then a green flash overtook his body, and so the Black-and-Green furred Pegasus stallion was replaced by an equally black changeling with green eyes and a green shell. "Too bad they'd never befriend me if they knew who I was, even the Doctor doesn't know, they wouldn't understand it." The changeling said before being engulfed in green flames once again with Sky Sprinter emerging from the flames as he walked out of his room, down the stairs, and out of the house to pick up Redwind from school.


	2. Just Another Normal Day

Ponyville schoolhouse

Sky waited outside the schoolhouse arriving about 10 minutes prior to the end to the school day, "I don't care what Rarity says about being "Fashionably Late" it's just being late, it makes no sense to make yourself late just because of fashion or whatever, sure in some places it might be rude to arrive early, I'm not sure where though, but here it certainly is better to be early than late, good thing all of those mares are at that royal wedding over at Canterlot, Rarity would probably overhear me and explain to me why being fashionably late makes sense to her, but back to the wedding it certainly seems interesting, the Princess of Love, strange thing to be Princess of, and the Captain of the Royal Guard, just crazy and coolness." Sky stopped talking when he noticed a few ponies looking at him, so he nervously cleared his throat and looked up at the sky to hopefully get the eyes off of him.

_Blabber mouth, speaking your mind out loud! What if you gave up the secret, all those years wasted, my mom would be heavily disappointed and sad, if I got captured. Thankfully they'd probably just freak out and run screaming away, perhaps I'm just getting Mom's rhetoric too well into my head, they don't have a reason to want to throw us into their dungeons, right? I mean after all, it's not like Changelings would just openly attack Equestria, right? Surely none of them are stupid enough for that, heh, right?_ Just then the bell on the schoolhouse began ringing and soon out came plenty of little fillies and colts. One of them being his little sister, who came out talking to three other fillies, the "Cutie Mark Crusaders" if he heard correctly from the many times the trio yelled out their club name plus Redwind's occasional to frequent speakings about them. He knew that two were related to two of the Elements of Harmony, Applebloom with Applejack and Sweetie Belle with Rarity, plus Scootaloo was Rainbow Dash's number one fan and probably as close to being RD's sister without any blood relation nor RD's mom adopting Scoots. The trio and Redwind parted ways before the trio yelled out something about Cutie Mark Crusaders and bugs, Sweetie's cheer was not as enthusiastic as the others, meanwhile Redwind had arrived next to Sky.

"Hi, Sky," the little red filly said while giggling at her little rhyme, she had begun greeting him like that about a year or so ago and she showed no signs of stopping.

"Hey there Redwind, how was school today?" Sky then said smiling as the two began their walk back home.

"It was fine; we began learning about things like multiplication and division." Redwind replied.

"No problems? You understand everything and nopony's treating you wrongly?" Sky asked

"No problems at all, none at all." Redwind replied. Her words made Sky suspicious, he had heard from the random rumblings of the fillies and colts after school days about two fillies apparently bullying everypony, especially the CMC and those around them, which of course worried him considering Redwind did hang out with the CMC a lot and he's sure she's even mentioned joining the little group's club. He was at least glad that Redwind was having such an easy time getting friends, unlike Sky and Stardust. Sky had been an introvert during school which obviously made it harder to make friends; thankfully he had been able to come out of his shell as he got older.

After a quick stop to get the two of them hayburgers, plus one for Stardust when she got back from her work as a mailmare, the two reached the house and Redwind flopped herself onto the couch.

"Tomorrow, I'm gonna go to the Crusader Clubhouse after school, I'm gonna join the Cutie Mark Crusaders!" Redwind decreed after she got onto the couch.

"That's fantastic, Redwind." Sky said. _Yep, definitely better at making friends than me._

"I wonder if Rainbow Dash will be back by then, you can finally ask her out then." Redwind teased causing Sky to slightly blush.

"Oh quiet you, don't be ridiculous." Sky then replied nervously, "I told you about that crush out of good confidence that you wouldn't tease me about it.

"Oh come on, I'm your little sister, it's my job to tease you about that, and at least I didn't tell Stardust about it." Redwind said smiling.

"Tell me about what?" the mentioned mare asked while dressed in her mailmare uniform.

"Nothing! Nothing about anything!" Sky yelled nervously hoping Redwind wouldn't say anything.

"Sky, come on, tell me now or I'll just continue asking or worse find out in another way." Stardust threatened.

"Sky has a crush on-" Redwind began before Sky's hoof covered her mouth.

"Sky, remove that hoof, or I remove you." Stardust said quite creepily causing Sky to quickly remove his hoof from Redwind's mouth.

"Rainbow Dash." Redwind simply finished. Sky's cheeks were fully red now at this point.

"Rainbow Dash? Hmm, that's interesting; honestly I'd have thought it'd have been Fluttershy, maybe even Twilight, heck Derpy even, especially considering we've been friends with her for so long.

"I don't know, she's just so cool, she's Loyalty for Celestia's sake, she seems like a good pony, you know?" Sky said.

"Oh I just can't wait for her to get back from Canterlot so I can tell her!" Stardust said excited.

"No no no no no no no! Not a good idea at all!" Sky yelled.

Stardust laughed for a quick second before then saying, "Alright, big bro, I won't then, doesn't mean I won't tease you about it though." The mailmare then flew upstairs to her room to change out of her mailmare uniform.

Sky meanwhile turned his view to Redwind, "Darn you," He said, which caused the filly to begin laughing hard for about a half an hour, and Sky meanwhile rolled his eyes.

A half hour later and Stardust had finally returned downstairs to find Redwind sleeping on the couch and Sky nowhere in sight. She took a quick look into the kitchen and found a note next to a HayDonald's bag.

"Dear Stardust, I'm gonna leave the house for a few hours, just got some job hunting, maybe, to do and I do like taking a quick flight around Ponyville, maybe I'll even find the Doctor and get him to show me that blue box of his? Maybe, maybe not, oh well, I'll be back soon either way." Stardust read the short letter before saying, "Interesting, and I didn't know he liked taking brief flights around Ponyville? I guess I do remember seeing him sometimes during my mail run, I was only home as early as I was since it was a light mail day plus I was a bit faster than usual today, even Derpy finished early." The mailmare then looked at the HayDonald's bag and found her hayburger in it, "Oh cool, I guess they got some HD's on the way home, that's nice of them." She then smiled before unwrapping the burger and taking a bite, "Mmm, I love those HayDonalds hayburgers, I'm glad they got me that." She then flew to the couch not slept on by Redwind, hayburger in hoof, and once there, sat down and continued munching on its deliciousness. Nopony knew what was happening in the capital of Equestria.

**AN: Sorry for taking so long, amigos, I got a bit of a lazy attack**


End file.
